


Survive

by GrandNinjaMasterRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of a First Kiss, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandNinjaMasterRen/pseuds/GrandNinjaMasterRen
Summary: It’s a close thing, but he lives.
Relationships: Juno Eclipse/Galen Marek
Kudos: 4





	Survive

He stumbled as he collapsed into the copilot’s chair. He was shaking, half from cold and half from nerves, but he smiled at Juno. 

“So,” he stammered in a faux-casual tone, “About living it down?” He was cradling his left hand, bereft a few fingers and his leg ended at the knee, shaking, covered in sweat, half-hysterical, and he was asking about  _ that ‽ _

“I’m not having this conversation right now” Juno said, as she skipped the Rogue Shadow into hyperspace for the second time that flight. 

“Living what down?” Kota asked, far too curious, “Did you kiss him?” Juno set the ship to standby.

“I’m not having this conversation with you at all.” 

“You did! You kissed him!” Kota clapped excitedly, “Are you together? When’s the wedding? Can I plan the wedding? How many bridesmaids do you want?” Juno ignored the jedi master, glancing instead at Galen. He was blushing, but he smiled at her. 


End file.
